Minako Kichida
Minako Kichida (美奈子,吉田 Kichida Minako) is the first Amatsuotome. She is the wife of Masanori Kawahiru, as well as the 6th ranked member of the Squadra Divino. Appearance Minako Kichida is a female of a fairly high height and of great physical shape. As she is immortal she looks in her early twenties. She has maroon colored waist long hair and eyes. She has tan skin due to her loving of sun bathing. Minako normally wear's a bright red thin dress with a necklace of a charm. Minako wears her hair down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face. She has no scars on her body. Her bosom isn't too large or small and exactly equal in length. Persoanlity Minako is a very calm, kind, and intellectal women. She loves animals and flowers with a great passion. She will help children find new homes or give them food. While not the type to engage she will act like a tomboy, to bullies or thugs. She has shown to beat five men for harshing another person and right after that she went and donated 100,000 dollars to an American clinic on one of her travels. She acts like a young teenager at times. Often acting like a small problem is the end of the world, however she will often become calm again. Minako also has a love for history. While, she traveled the World of the Living she saw first hand many eventful times in Europe and in Japan. History Minako's history is not known in great detail. What is known is that she became the first Amatsuotome well over 4000 years ago. She learned that when a female virgin dies in an ocean of Philosophy they are remade as eternal young maidens. As such when other Amatsuotome were born or created they looked to her for leadership. She is a good and respected leader of the Amatsuotome. She told them the secrets of their kind and how they came to be. Minako at least 1000 years ago left Paradiso and lives in place of the World of the Living. She told the other Amatsuotome that she was needed and lives there, however returns to Paradiso often. Minako has over the course of her 4000 plus years, has gain overwhelming wealth. She states that she is worth more that 100 million dollars in America alone. Stats Abilities & Powers Immortality: Like all Amatsuotome Minako doesn't age thus is why she retains the youthful appearance. She still requires food, water, etc. Keen Intellect: Minako being well over 4000 years old is an intelligent woman. She is a great observer that allows her advantages on many things. Haru Nakamaru that she has a far great intellect to his own immense one. She is able to seeing through even the greatest of liars. Minako also can even errors or weaknesses in attacks, techniques or even in plans. Master Strategist &'' '''Tactician: Minako is a master strategist and tactician. While unknown how great she has shown to make plans that even, Masanori Kawahiru was not able to easily figure out. Immense Philosophy Power: As the oldest and strongest Amatsuotome Minako boast immense Philosophy energy. Her energy bypasses most elite-level Shinigami Captain's Spiritual Power. As since Philosophy isn't Spiritual Power, to when other sense it they cannot full understand her energy normally calling it a peaceful yet strange feeling. The color of her Philosophy energy is Violet. Immense Physical Strength:Like the rest of her kind she has strength. She can overpower most opponents even ones several times her own size. One prime example is that she broke a stone wall with a side tap of her index finger. Enhanced Speed: Despite her species knowing any kind of Shunpo or speed technique. Minako like so many of her kind can travel at great speed normally at the same speed as a captain-level Shinigami using Shunpo. Master Hand-to-Hand Combact: Another of Minako's great powers is her martial arts. She can normally defeat most opponents with her immense strength. She can normally deflect an attack and follow up with a series of punches or kicks for counter attacks. Photokinesis: Minako has the ability to generate and control light from her hands and body. Techniques have shown are firing it into balls of energy, healing and repelling others from them. As well as creating light based things like wings or an aura. Minako states that an Amatsuotome can, use this power as much as they want without limit. Nature Manipulation: Minako has to some degree control over nature and plants around herself. Her control over nature is unmatched by most other Amatsuotome. Kamiwaza Grandmaster: Minako is a grandmaster of Kamiwaza. Among all the Amatsuotome she alone is unmatched in Kamiwaza although this is only a rumor. However she is skilled enough to use the spell Seisei no yami (精製の闇, darkness of purification) without the incantation abeit only once a day. Great Regeneration Powers: Minako possess the full skill in her kind'd regeneraton. She can regeneration blood, limbs even inner organs given enough time. She is like all Amatsuotome were all are virgins at the time of their creation, their females aspects will also heal. Effecting making them virgins forever. However they can be killed by severing the head, ripping the body to pieces or completely destroying the body. This regeneration isn't under her direct control and will heal themselves without them doing anything. Another aspect of this regeneration is that is it is slow normally taking several hours to heal or restore damage or lost limbs or organs. Like Arrancars they can discard most of it for greater strength, however the part that restore their virginaity is always present. Generation and Manipulation of Elements: A separate power from her Nature Manipulation and Photokinesis is to generate and to manipulation elements. Why it is unknown which elements can be generated and control there are four basic ones Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Element like ice or lighting depends on other factors normally greater skill with creating and control those elements. Flight: Despite not having any speed like techniques or abilities like Shunpo, all Amatsuotome like Minako can fly. Mental Based Abilities: Amatsutome can possess several special mental based abilities. *Telephathy: Minako has developed the power to read minds as well as relay information mentally. This is the easiest known mental power, to develop. *Telekinesis: Another power Minako has gain is the difficult power of Telekinesis. By surrounding Philosophy power around an object or person she can move it mentally. Seijou Seijou (せいじょう purity) the name of Minako's Seijou is called ' Kanojo-tachi wa Mugen no Shinseidearu' (彼女たちは無限の神性である she who is of limitless divinity). To activate her Seijou she must make a prayer's form, by getting on her knees put her hands togethers as well calling out the command Bless Us with Happiness (幸せで私たちを祝福, Shiawasede watashi-tachi o shukufuku). Once the command is spoken violet light of Philosophy energy, is release surrounding an immense amount of the surrounding land. Her appearance changes drastically. Her eyes turn yellow and her hair turns light blonde. Her tan is removed. Her gains a elegent kimono that is light pink, with two red lines where the legs are and with a large purple ōbi sash that is tide onto the back of the waist. Her hair is kept down except, for the front is kept into six strips of hair tails with three on each side with bright red hair pins as well the rest of the front is brushed to her right side. She also has to small hair tails onlong her down hair in the back. Others that see her and feel her power call her a goddess. Seijou Special Abilities Minako's gains new and enhanced powers as well as a new form. Immense Philosophy Power: While already possessing immense Philosophy power it is enhanced to greater heights. Her power cannot be sense unless she lowers her power, to the senses of most beings. She has been shown be able to fight against Masanori Kawahiru in his Bankai form. Size Manipulation: Minako has to the power to grow to different sizes. She and her clothing can reach a height of over 100 meters. Flight: She by using Philosophy can fly. Teleportation: She can teleport to another location. She only need a mental picture of the place so all she needs a picture, and she never has to have been there. However this teleportation takes many seconds and it is diffcult teleporting with others. Enhanced Photokinesis: Her ability to generate and control light is enhanced in Seijou. She now can create an aura around her that is able to protect against all but the strongest of attacks. She can make light appear all around herself to repel enemies or attacks. Tsumi no Pāji (罪のパージ sin purge) is one of her Seijou's most wanted abilities by others. In a sense it removes or cleans the sins of everyone she touches. This power is based of the phenomena theory. Anyone that includes herself can be clean of their sins by removing it from them. This power uses phenomena as it removes the event from their body, but not history. Other's still remember the sins that were done, but any of the sin itself is removed from their souls. Minako tastes this is one of the abilities that controls the realm of the gods. Category:Amatsuotome Category:Amatsuotome